


Built bridges that were meant to last

by Luni_Ambrose



Series: CorBrose [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Belly Rubs, Boys Kissing, CorBrose, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Slow Build, TW: Panic Attacks, TW: self-harm (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to the WWE for that match last night :-D </p>
<p>Title taken from "Six by four" from Livingston</p>
    </blockquote>





	Built bridges that were meant to last

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the WWE for that match last night :-D 
> 
> Title taken from "Six by four" from Livingston

“I _need_ that match“

Dean was desperate.

More than that.

“Baron, I _beg_ you!“

His voice was shaking.

Like his body.

“I'm dying inside.“

Smashing the back of his head against the wall.

“Help me, _please_.“

 

And Baron did what he had to do.

Asking Shane for a match.

Maineventing Smackdown wasn't that bad.

But beating up Dean was.

He wanted to take care.

To hold Dean's shaking body close.

Whisper anything to whipe away the panic.

And that huge wish for pain.

He knew Dean would hurt himself again without that match.

 

“Come here, little pup.“

Dean smiled a little.

Liking that nickname.

Knowing Baron would now rub his belly.

Gently scratch his neck.

Allow him to rest his head on Baron's tights.

“We've got to calm you down before our match.“

 

Baron had his way to calm Dean down.

Like rubbing small circles over Dean’s belly.

Playing with the unruly hair.

No matter how bad Dean felt.

Baron was able to calm him down.

 

“Love ya, big man.“

Dean whispered and Baron swallowed hard.

For Dean it was this weird kind of friendship.

But Baron wanted more.

Dean still doesn't able to understand some of the looks Baron gave him.

 

“Love you, Dean.“

A small smile on Baron's lips.

Knowing Dean still doesn't get the point behind that sentence.

 

The match was everything Dean wanted it to be.

He felt the pain.

Again and again.

Laying in the middle of the ring, body sore.

He could just close his eyes and enjoy it.

But it was live on television.

Somehow Dean managed it not to fall into that relaxing pain too much.

Still able to think, to work.

 

Backstage he was able to let go.

Feeling the beat down he just recived.

A calm smile on his face.

Head resting against the wall behind him.

Suddenly Baron caged him with his huge body.

Lips sealing lips.

Dean didn't flich away.

Even leaning into it.

Baron's tongue stroking his lower lip.

Begging for entrance.

 

A heated kiss.

Until Baron removed himself from Dean.

Turning away.

Ready to be yelled at.

 

“Love you, Baron.“

Dean's voice dark, raspy.

 

“Love you too, Dean.“

 

 


End file.
